Tokyo Mew Mew: Everlasting Hope
by WhenTheyCry23
Summary: Zakuro's little sister is a mew mew! And just in time! Can Kuranberi save them from the aliens?
1. Chapter 1

I sprint through the downpour. "Zakuro! Why would you make me walk the dog when you KNEW it was going to rain?!" I yell.

I arrive at the café. "Zakuro!" I realize no one is there. I sigh. I find a towel and start to dry myself off. I see a pendant laying on the floor and pick it up. I look at it curiously. It starts to glow. Words come to me, words I should've said ages ago.

"Mew Mew Kuranberi, Metamorphosis." I whisper, as the light envelops me in a blanket of warmth.

I open my eyes, and find myself in a dark red dress with detached sleeves, a leg cuff, gloves, boots, and a choker. Distressed voices are coming from the pendant. I gasp in recognition. Ichigo, Minto, Retasu, Purin, Zakuro?

I shake my head. "No! It can't be!" I cry. First I turn into a mew mew, and now my friends -and my sister- are in danger! The other end goes silent. Terror consumes me. "Everyone! Are you okay?"

Ichigo's voice comes through. "Kuranberi? Is that you?"

"But that isn't possible!" Retasu interjects.

"Where are you?"

"Near Tokyo Tower. Don't come. It's too dangerous." I hear a small clang as the pendant shuts off. I stand up and start running to the tower.

Arriving, I see everyone defeated. I try to get to them. A massive bird-human thing stands in my way. I tremble and back away.

The creature runs at me and scrapes my shoulder with its beak. I stumble sideways. It charges again, knocking me to the ground. I whine. I lay there, too weak to move. The creature charges once more. I try to stand. "Kuranberi-" I collapse, and the beast picks me up in its beak. I whimper. My fear gives me a small bit of strength, and I kick the bird. It releases me, and I fall. I close my eyes tight. Feeling the sensation of flying up, I open my eyes and see I am being carried by someone with long blond hair and weird elf ears. He sets me down next to the other mews. The creature is running straight for us. "Kuranberry Roddo!" I summon the wand. "Lend me your powers!"

I tell the mews. Surprisingly, they follow my instructions.

"Ribon... Minto Arrow!"

"Ribon... Lettuce Flash!"

"Ribon... Puddingring Inferno!

"Ribon... Zakuro Pure!"

"Ribon... Strawberry Surprise!"

I watch my rod absorb the power. "Ready..." I say.

"Ribon... Kuranberry FIRE!" I put all my energy into the attack and watch the creature separate. I watch as a little robot takes the spirit away. I collapse next to the mews. "Are you okay?" Ichigo asks me. Into the pendant, she says, "Ryou! Come pick us up, near Tokyo Tower. Everyone is injured."

Mew Zakuro looks at me. "I never thought my little sister would be a mew mew. I'm proud of you." I run to her as we all de-transform.

Ichigo yells into the dark night. "Whatever you send at us, we can and WILL defeat!"

Staring into the black night, the only thing I am sure of is that the seven dark silhouettes are not a force to be reckoned with.

•••

I wince as I pick up my hot chocolate. My shoulder is bandaged. The little winged red stick Ryou gave me is in my pocket. Ichigo asks Keiichiro, "What animal is Kuranberi infused with?"

"Grey Island Fox."

"Soo... How come she only just now appears?"

"Well..." Keiichiro responds nervously. Ryou interrupts him.

"When all of you were injected, we thought that you were doing fine. But as things became more difficult, we decided to inject a sixth mew, in case you ever needed backup.

"We didn't tell you, because you probably wouldn't have fought your hardest, knowing someone would help you. We knew that when you truly needed her, she would come."

Ichigo growls. "I would always fight my hardest!"

Retasu nods. "I agree with Ichigo."

Ryou sighs. "Yes, but still, we were just making sure. "Now, isn't-"

"Where's Keiichiro?" I interrupt, getting annoyed. Ryou glares at me. I send back my own death sentence.

Zakuro looks down at me. "Where IS Keiichiro?" I scowl at her. I stand up.

"You don't HAVE to repeat everything I say, Zakuro!" I spit the name out. "I'm sure Ryou heard me PERFECTLY well!"

"That adds some fire to our group. More than Zakuro had." Retasu comments. I scowl. I cross my arms. Ryou pats my head.

"I'm sure little foxy here is happy to see Zakuro." I slap his hand. Hard. I run out of the room and into Keiichiro's lab. I crash into him. "Keiichiro! Something-something's not right! It isn't good! Tell everybody to transform!" I can't explain the feeling I'm getting. It's warning me, but- it's not natural.

I grab my power pendant- my first turned out to be Zakuro's, she used her cross necklace when they arrived where the kimera anima was- and say the words.

"Mew Mew Kuranberi, Metamorphosis!" Keiichiro runs to warn the others. I follow him but run out the door. Behind me, I hear the others.

"Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Minto, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Retasu, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Purin, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorphosis!"

I run to the zoo. "No!" I yell. "Stop! How could you turn cute little animals into scary giant monsters!"

I wait for the others, knowing that I probably could win a match against the alien -Kishu?- but he could have others hidden. They arrive.

"For the future of the Earth, I'll be of service!"

"And I'll fight for everything here that is good, and against everything bad!"

Me and Ichigo say our catchphrases.

Purin attacks. "Ribbon... Puddingring Inferno!" The arrow strikes the giant elephant. It bends its head down, hitting me with one of its tusks. I scream in pain, a gash on my arm.

I stand up and furiously glare at the beast. "You'll... Pay!" I yell.

"Ribbon... Kuranberry... Destruction!" I yell, fire burning in my eyes. The Kimera Anima turns back to a baby elephant. I sigh, and sink to the ground, vaguely aware of blood spreading all around me as I drift into unconsciousness.

—Author's Note— I bet you're wondering... Where are Purin and Minto's lines? I just haven't seen anywhere to put them in. I'm doing my best to keep them in. Bye for now! ^-^~


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly wake up. "Kuranberi! Zakuro and Purin say simultaneously. "You're alive!" I feel a bandage on my arm. Memories come rushing back to me. I reach for the bandage. Minto slaps my hand. "Stupid!" I stare back at her, tears in my eyes. Suddenly, the door bursts open. An unfamiliar voice says, "It seems everyone's forgotten me." A girl walks into the room. Ichigo cries out. "Berry!" She hugs the girl. I look at Mint, confused. Berry walks over to me. "Is this our new recruit? Why is she so young?" I growl. "I am not that young!"  
"Ooh. Fiery one." Berry says. I growl. "Who is this, and why is she so annoying?"  
"Oh." Berry says. "I'm Berry Shirayuki, Mew Berry."  
I sigh, and introduce myself. "I'm Fujiwara Kuranberi, Mew Kuranberi, 10 years old. So no more comments on my age!"  
Berry nods. "I get it. Zakuro's sister? Who knew she had one?" and giggles. I narrow my eyes. "What's your role?"  
"I'm leader. Ichigo's second in charge. Everyone else is a- mew mew?"  
"I'm supposedly the strongest. I can harness the groups power, like Ichigo, and who knows what's in the future? I've only been in a fight twice, and already have my second attack.  
"What animal are you infused with, Berry?" I ask.  
"Andes Mountain Cat and Rabbit."  
"Grey Island Fox. Weapon: Kuranberi Roddo. Attacks: Kuranberi Crash, Kuranberi Destruction, both very powerful."  
"My weapon is the Loveberry Roddo. Loveberry Check. Joint attack with Ichigo: Doubleberry Check."  
Zakuro imitates my personality when she says, "Are you two filing information or just competing?" I smile. "That's my Zakuro!"  
"No, seriously." Zakuro sighs. "You two are just competing."  
"Oh, yeah." I add. "My sisters a famous actor and model."  
"What time is it?" I ask. Everyone looks at me. "What?" I ask.  
They sigh. "You're annoying." I groan. "Did you know I nearly died... yesterday? A week ago? an hour ago? No one's told me!"  
Berry giggles. "How bad are the kimera animas?" Ichigo sighs. "Pretty bad. It's gotten worse since you left. I assume you've moved back?"  
"Yep!" Berry says, "Speaking of kimera animas, there's one near my house." Ichigo yelps. "Let's get it, girls!"  
"Mew Mew Kuranberi, Metamorphosis!"  
"Mew Mew Berry, Metamorphosis!"  
"Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!"  
"Mew Mew Minto, Metamorphosis!"  
"Mew Mew Retasu, Metamorphosis!"  
"Mew Mew Purin, Metamorphosis!"  
"Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorphosis!"  
I smile. "Let's go!" We run, following Berry's directions. A crowd starts to gather. "It's the mew mews- with a new addition! A young one, I might add." I growl, and resist the temptation to strangle them. We see the kimera anima. Berry and Ichigo do their joint attack.  
"Loveberry Roddo!"  
"Strawberry Bell!"  
"Ribbon... Doubleberry Check!"  
It weakens the kimera anima. I finish it off.  
"Kuranberi Roddo! Ribbon... Kuranberi Destruction!"  
Purin whines as it disappears. "Why not me?"  
Retasu walks away. "Looks like Tokyo Mew Mew doesn't need us." She says quietly. Ichigo, Berry and I freeze.  
The reporter zooms in on us. "Are the Mews breaking up because of the new young Mew?" This time I do tackle him. "Say I'm young, and you will never see the light of day again. Understand?"  
He gulps. "Yes." He whispers fearfully.  
"Good for you." I walk away. He stands up and flees. We all head back to the cafe.  
Purin giggles. "Berry's making death threats!"  
I sigh. "It's not funny that they say I'm young, when you're younger than me."  
Zakuro looks at the little monkey. "She has a point, Purin."  
Retasu leaves. "Bye. I don't think you need me anymore." I stop her.  
"What do you mean? You're the only person ever that I think can ever become friends with me. Only you."  
Retasu smiles. "Really?"  
"Yes." I say and nod. She leaves.  
I march up to Ryou. "Do we get vacation ever?"  
"Sure." He says. "Let's go to the beach tomorrow."

-Author's note: There truly is no reason for why this chapter is so short. Tell me((I'm new to fanfiction, so I don't know how half of the stuff works, so... I guess any public comments on the story, NOT private messaging)) if you would rather have short chapters more often, or longer chapters less often. Thanks ^-^~ Bye.


End file.
